The Darkest Hour
by stardust.dancer
Summary: A few years after the death of Voldemort, a fresh new evil arises. Tim Zalder a powerful wizard trys to kill the person who stopped Evil Lord in his tracks. Harry Potter. The Darkest Hour approaches but as it dawns near he needs one thing. His Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

D 

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter...**

**The Darkest Hour**

_A few years after the war…Lord Voldemort is finally dead, but his legacy goes on. Tim Zalder a fresh new evil has risen and he tries to regather the Death Eaters. He is after only one thing and that is what stopped Lord Voldemort in his tracks. Harry Potter…The Darkest Hour is near and it will dawn over the entire magical society…_

New Characters:

_Tim Zalder- _A dark lord that tries to recollect the members of Lord Voldemort's Guild to rise again as the new Dark Lord.

_Misha Firesong-_ Tim Zalder's daughter that does not want to be involved with any of his evil schemes. She works as a healer at St. Mungo's, has extraordinary talents. She is terrified of her father for many reasons and can barely even look at him.

_People that don't really have a major role in the story…_

Terrance Embers

Detective Swinn

Old Characters:

_Harry Potter_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Death Eaters_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Parents…_

**The Darkest Hour**

_Chapter One_

The dim light from the candles filtered throughout the room. A man facing the fireplace smiled a slim grin as he felt another breeze blow into the room from the open window. The lights flickered, he didn't even take the slightest notice. He kept staring at the fireplace. A young woman appeared out of the flames. Her golden hair and her blue eyes shone in the light of the fire.

"Embers, my dear, have you got it?" he grimly said.

"Yes, master I have…" She threw a small package at him. He smiled grim, and caught it.

"Embers, foolish much! Never throw a package this precious!" He flipped out his wand, the woman's eyes widening, and she disappeared before he could blast a spell at her. He mumbled angered by this act and opened the small bundle of paper. He laughed a cruel disturbing laugh as he read the pieces of parchment. There lie an address, to a certain someone's house.

XXX

Misha stood outside under a sugar maple tree. It was a dark peaceful night. She smelled the air and there was a faint aroma of roses. She smiled and felt the breeze blow, and dance within her caramel colored hair. Another breeze blew but there was a slightly chilling factor even though it was warm. She shook in fear and tried to create a calming, peaceful place once again.

She suddenly felt a burning pain within her eye, and ran inside to check her eyes. She went to the bathroom and looked in her small mirror. Her green eyes were fine, only for the faint small white scar on her right eye. She had this happen to her often from the scar but it never hurt this much.

She shut the shutters on a window that had suddenly sprang open from the violent winds outside. She sat down at her small dining table, trying to ignore the pain. She started opening her owl mail. She opened a letter and it said:

_Dear Ms. Firesong,_

_We are pleased to say that you have been chosen to go on a small journey to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you will be teaching a small course on potions. Since, you are a healer at St. Mungo's you may leave whenever you are pleased for work or other emergencies. This course will last a remainder of three to five weeks where you will hand your position over to a permanent teacher. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster McGonagall _

She was puzzled by this letter and set it aside because she had never applied for a teaching position at a school. She had never gone to Hogwarts and she did not know the customs or the terms for teachers there. She shook her head in confusion.

She looked at the other letters but they were just junk mail. She threw them away with pleasure. She started to sort through her paperwork for tomorrow's day at work. She yawned feeling slightly tired, but that was no surprise. It suddenly felt awkwardly cold around the room. The atmosphere suddenly turned slightly dreary. The small glass candle sconces along her walls flickered from the breeze. The window shutters broke open again and she suddenly jumped abruptly out of her chair in fright. She quickly went to close them. She latched the shutters tight this time, and turned to go back to her work when a man was sitting in her chair where she had bee working.

He was young and smiled a dull grin, but she knew he was old in his heart. She gave him a mean glare. His thin lips smirked at her in laughter.

"Oh, my. Precious…Is that how you treat your father?" He hissed.

"Zalder, you may be my biological father but, you are no real father of mine!" She yelled at him. He lifted his finger and made a small motion in the air. She screamed, her right eye was stinging in agonizing pain. She held it as she fell to the floor.

"That is no way to speak to your father…" He hissed once again. He walked around her and lifted her chin he gazed at her through her watering green eyes. "Foolish girl.." He let her head drop and all he could she was her mangled brown hair. "Join me, and you will suffer no more pain! You will get everything you desire. You…" But her mumbles interrupted him.

"No matter how hard you try…I will not join a black-hearted beast even for my freedom nor will I ever accept him as a father." She mumbled through her tears. Zalder looked at her with curiosity and was angered by this comment.

"No matter. A father will always be a father whether you accept him or not." He laughed trying to get this disturbing comment off his chest. She has grown into a woman perhaps, but she is the key to launching his plan. He had to ungrueling murder Harry Potter and all of his friends. No matter what the costs.

She saw the pool of tears she had made but never looked up until Zalder had apparated. She suddenly felt, heart-broken in such a way that she didn't feel loved. She hadn't found it in other words, her life was a twisting tangled life waiting to be unfolded, but that isn't even the beginning. Her adventure lies ahead of her, where destiny will play a role several times through the moments that pass.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it was dull, but I think this chapter is a bit better at least in my opinion.

**The Darkest Hour**

Harry was sitting at a small table in the corner of The Broomstick. He drank a butterbeer as his thoughts wandered back to that day. He tried not to think about her last moments but couldn't help wandering into a trance. His eyes slowly shut as he recalled every detail of that horrid day.

_He met with Ginny for a romantic getaway after he had successful killed Voldemort and the war ended. He smiled cunningly at her and kissed her with love. They met by a stunning lake with a small cottage next to it. They ate dinner on the porch of the cottage that was overlooking the lake. It was a moonlit night as they ate fish fillet and drank red wine laughing over such a grand time they were having. It almost seemed too perfect. Ginny's eyes were sparkling with happiness he had not seen before._

_Then, they heard someone bellow out his name. It was a slithering hissing voice, that didn't resemble anything he knew before. It seemed a little loud for this time of night. It had come from the forest nestled behind the house._

_Harry motioned for Ginny to be quiet and stay here while he crept around the small cottage. He had his wand out and his eyes were shifting back and forth looking for the caller of his name. He noiselessly walked into the forest that the light was getting dimmer and dimmer. Then he saw a man, with a slivery cloak on him his face had a evil grin on it. His eyes were brown and his hair a dusty white. He was about his age, but somehow he seemed older. _

_"Hello, Harry Potter…You may not know me but you soon will. Your wife, Ginny as we speak is dying. But, don't leave just yet…If you try to use one single ounce of magic to try and stop my apprentices, your wife will die." He never let the man finish, but he should have. He ran off into the distance as he could now hear Ginny's piercing screams. It was a trap. He should have never left her alone. Never. He tripped but, picked himself back up again. The screams died out as he turned around a bend in the forest. He must…_

Someone was calling Harry's name. He suddenly came back to reality. He opened his eyes to see Ron. He was approaching the table. He looked alright. Tall, stocky fellow. He hoped his friend could comfort him in this time of depression.

"Harry, how are you? I didn't suspect such a busy man like you would be sitting in the Broomstick at this hour." He smiled. But Harry's face was expressionless. His brown eyes were bloodshot and it suddenly dawned on Ron's mind. "Harry, it wasn't your fault for what happ-appened…you were trying to protect her…You loved her with all your heart. I know that, and she knows that." Ron's voice shook as he said this but, he couldn't ignore Harry's signs of grief.

"Ron…Just stop it…It won't bring her back." Harry said. He let a tear fall into his empty glass. He wiped his eyes furiously walked out leaving Ron behind calling Harry's name. He was not really angry but he looked so similar to her he couldn't take it.

He stepped out of the shop trudging along. It was a cold windy night. It was dark a little bit dreary than usually. He would try to forget his memories of her. He had to get ready for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Hogwarts would be opening in two weeks and he wanted to be prepared. He wondered who would take Ginny's place as a potion's teacher. He shook his head in dismay. He wouldn't remember, but the thoughts of a new year pondered in his head.

He bumped into a woman making her fall over and drop her paperwork from her hands. They flew around her, landing on the cobblestone sidewalk on the ground. She dusted off her cloak as she stood up. Her cloak was a rich berry red. He looked at her strangely, as if he had seen her before. She took out her wand and tapped it on her palm and the papers appeared neatly stacked right into her hand.

"Sorry about that. Wasn't watching where I was going. Too many thoughts." She said smiling.

"Sorry, about that." Was all he managed to say before she walked off. Was she a participant in the War? For the dark side of for good?


End file.
